Give you my love
by Helen-mikaelson
Summary: He is strong, he is brave and he is hers and she loves him... Just Harry.


**I don't own Harry potter Jk does.**

Ginny walked upstairs and peaked in to the Gryffindor boys room. There wasn't anyone in there so she opened the door which squeaked and she winced. She didn't one anyone catching her snooping. She was certain Ron had stolen a piece of her homework because he was still sore about her and Harry and she was looking for proof.

She made her way through the red dorm among the mess of; dirty odd socks, bits of paper ,a knut ,sweet wrappers and a load of other rubbish the boys had spread round the room. She pulled open the door to Ron's bed side table and began her search. She checked the desk, the chest of draws and even under his bed! Still no sign.

Ginny looked around at the otherbside of the room. Harry's side. If she were Ron she would hide it with Harry's stuff because she would feel to rude going through it. But she really needed that homework.

She started to search around Harry's side. It was cleaner than any other part of the dorm. His case was tucked neatly under the bed and his clothes were sorted into the wardrobe. She walked to the bedside table and pulled open the first draw which had a pile of neatly folded t-shirts that instantly filled her nose with his scent. She picked one up, held it to her nose and breathed in deeply and closed her eyes and smiled. She out the shirt down and reached further into the draw and pulled out a beautiful brown leather book. She opened the book and her hand flew to her mouth.

Inside was a picture of a red headed women who had beautiful green eyes she had seen only one other person. The man next to her had messy black hair with hazel eyes and a lazy grin which made him look handsome. In between them with a hand in his smiling mouth was a baby with green eyes and tuffs of black hair. They looked perfect and happy. Ginny glanced down at the the date

October 1st 1981

Just 30 days later the two adults would be dead and the baby, forever with with the famous lighting bolt, orphaned.

Ginny felt the tears slip down her cheeks. This is what war does to families. What it could do to her family and for the first time she was truly scared of what was to come.

She chocked on a sob when she felt arms slip around her waist.

She stares into the green eyes she had just seen the photograph and they were much older, much wiser and certainly too old for 16 year old boy.

"Oh Harry I'm sorry it just looked beautiful and I was looking for my homework and thought Ron would hide it here" she said quickly feeling embarrassed what would her mother say going through peoples things.

"It's ok" he said he paused for a second running a hand through his already messy hair looking awkward at her crying for second before he said " I've never shown anyone those you no? For most of my life I couldn't remember anything about my parents but a green light and a high cruel laugh and burning pain on my head" he stopped to look at her reaction and she looked heartbroken. How could she not be? He remembered that? He remembered even if it was just a little he still saw a part his parents murder by the most evil dark wizard of all time? A wizard people today still fear to speak his name? A wizard who currently stove again and in the open?

"It wasn't until Hagrid gave me my hogwarts letter that I even new there names that was also the day I remembered him killing my mother. "

Her heart broke for him in so many ways and she realised no body else had ever really heard Harry open up and that she was the first person to really no Harry in this way.

She leaned into his shoulder breathing in his scent.

"When I first saw a dementor on the train I heard a women scream as you no. They make us relive our worse memories"he

She remembered that train ride the utter fear as she heard Tom Riddles voice she was back in the chamber alone.

"It wasn't until after the fall in the quiditch that realised what it was and then as I learned with professor lupin I heard more I heard my dad this time" he breathed in a shaky breath Ginny looked up to his face his green eyes had tears in.

"My father died first he told my mum to take me and run and Voldemort killed him in the hall way. He didn't even have a wand to defend himself. My mother ran into my room and put me in the crib she was crying so much I remember her telling me that " Harry chocked on his words as his tears flowed freely.

"She said she loved me and that my Dad loved and she told me to be strong"

Ginny cupped his face in her hands and kissed him on the mouth. She knew no words would explain how she felt but she put it in their e kiss. His hand cupped his face and he stared into her eyes.

"I love you Gin" he smiled

She took off his glasses and kissed him and stared into those heartbreaking eyes.

"I love you to" she said smiled giving him an open mouth kiss.

"I hate crying" he pulled back and wiped his nose with his sleeve. "It makes me feel weak."

"Your not weak Harry Potter!" She looked into his green eyes with her chocolate ones "You are so strong Harry you have over come and lost so much not even adults twice your age have. Letting me see you cry Harry is not weakness it shows you are strong and that you trust me enough to let down your defence and just be you and let go. I can't imagine how you feel Harry but with me your not the boy who lived you not the chosen one your just Harry and I love you."

"Just Harry huh?" He smiled

"Just Harry. Just my Harry" and sealed it with a kiss. The kiss was sweet at first suited to the moment but then it grew passionate, a fire burning through her, a hunger so strong she couldn't control it. Tonight she would show him how much she loved him.


End file.
